


Cold Comfort

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I commissioned a Blaise/Draco piece from lj user celestialsoda back in 2005. Nothing specific. Probably something like "not smutty, just the two of them being hot and pretty". </p>
<p>I wrote this after receiving a pic of the finished work. I couldn't not.</p>
<p>(I should mention that it's an actual painting. Paint on paper. And huge. Life is good)</p></blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

~*~

It had taken rather more finagling than he was accustomed to, but the end result was worth it. Blaise Zabini had no cross-dressing fetish; he merely liked beautiful things. And the combination of one of his mother's designer robes and Draco Malfoy was too much to resist.

Blaise shimmied into another of his mother's robes (apparently the deciding factor for Malfoy was Blaise's complete participation). As he straightened up and arranged the garment properly, he wondered why men's garments had to be so boring. He was taken by his own reflection. Gorgeous.

"What was the point of my dressing like a girl if you're just going to stand there and stare at yourself?" Draco's petulant voice broke Blaise out of his daze. When he turned from the mirror, his sharp reply was lost in a gasp.

The midnight blue gown flowed gracefully down Draco's arms and legs, leaving most of his chest and stomach bare. Blaise had never seen his mother wearing it, but he knew, as beautiful as his mother was, it wouldn't be half as breathtaking on her as it was on Draco. He strode across the room, green silk trailing behind him. The glide of the fabric across his skin heightened his quickening arousal.

Growling low in his throat, Blaise pressed Draco up against the wall, pinning him there with the length of his body. He leaned in and licked a slow stripe up Draco's neck, stopping at his ear to whisper, "You don't have any idea, do you?" Draco whimpered, shuddering against the full body attack.

His shaking hands reaching around Blaise's arse, Draco ground his hips into Blaise's, irritation forgotten. He always lost with Blaise, but at this moment he couldn't be bothered to care.

A knock sounded on the bedroom door, and the unmistakable voice of Blaise's mother called, "Blaise? Have you seen..." A mere second passed before the door opened and she walked in, the remainder of the question dissipating at the scene before her.

Draco closed his eyes in mortification, turning his face away from the door and dropping his hands limply to his sides. Blaise shifted slightly, as if to offer a better view of Draco's enticing form to his mother. "Yes, Mother?" he asked plainly, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Roland," she replied. "He was supposed to meet me for lunch. I thought he might have misunderstood and come home instead." Blaise kept an impassive face as he watched his mother's appraising gaze at Draco.

"No, Mother, I haven't seen him." He didn't feel the need to add a "thank Merlin".

"Oh, thank you," she said before turning as if to leave. She paused, and turned back. "And Blaise, darling?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Next time, please ask before borrowing my things." She stepped out into the hallway and closed the door.

Blaise laughed, and Draco slid out from the wall. "You and your mother are fucking lunatics!" Draco spit out as he hastily disrobed. He grabbed his own clothes and quickly redressed. Blaise just leaned against the wall and watched, arms crossed over his chest.

"Leaving so soon?" Blaise asked as Draco shoved his shoes on.

"You expect me to stay after that?" Draco looked incredulous.

"I do," Blaise said, dropping his arms and walking toward Draco. "You looked amazing, you know." He ran a finger along Draco's jaw, and Draco flinched. Blaise smirked. "Fine. Go home," he said, turning his back and walking over to the full-length mirror. "But don't be surprised if she invites you to tea soon."

"Fucking insane," Draco muttered as he stepped into the fireplace and floo'd home. 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned a Blaise/Draco piece from lj user celestialsoda back in 2005. Nothing specific. Probably something like "not smutty, just the two of them being hot and pretty". 
> 
> I wrote this after receiving a pic of the finished work. I couldn't not.
> 
> (I should mention that it's an actual painting. Paint on paper. And huge. Life is good)


End file.
